


In Gesundheit und Krankheit

by BonesAndScales, sweet_wonderland



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, hannibal is also a lil shit, they deserve each other, will is a lil shit, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_wonderland/pseuds/sweet_wonderland
Summary: Sobald sich Dr. Lecter gesetzt hat, fragt Will: “Das FBI hat dich also angeheuert, um an meinem Profil zu arbeiten?”Jack unterdrückt einen Seufzer. Das wird nicht funktionieren. Will macht schon Ärger, bevor die Arbeit überhaupt angefangen hat. Jack öffnet seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Dr. Lecter unterbricht ihn: “So sieht es aus.”Will lacht trocken. “Das kann ja spaßig werden.”___________________________________________________________________________Jeder weiß, dass Will und Hannibal verheiratet sind. Nicht jeder weiß, dass sie miteinander verheiratet sind.Übersetzung aus dem Englischen “In Sickness and in Health” von BonesAndScales.https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651000/chapters/36351678Die Geschichte ist super und verdient es, von mehr Leuten gelesen zu werden! :D





	In Gesundheit und Krankheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651000) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



> Ich werde die Geschichte Kapitel für Kapitel übersetzen, Updates gibt es jede Woche bis ich BonesAndScales eingeholt habe :) Und jetzt: Viel Spaß! <3

Isaac gibt sein Bestes, seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz der Präsentation zu widmen. Wirklich. Aber Professir Graham erschwert es ihm, seine Augen auf dem großen Projektor und den gruseligen Bildern ruhen zu lassen.

Isaac hat vor zwei Jahren Professor Grahams brilliante Momographie “Zeitpunkt des Todes gemessen an der Aktivität von Insekten” gelesen und war aufgeregt, als er erfahren hat, dass Mr. Graham in Quantico unterrichtet.Er hat sich Professor Graham als alten, liebenswürdigen, sanften Gentleman vorgestellt, der seinen Schülern Tee und Kekse anbietet, wenn sie nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro kommen um ihre Fragen zu diskutieren.

Als er sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Vorlesung machte, erwartete Isaac sicherlich nicht diesen verdammt heißen, etwas ungepflegten und zerstörerisch wunderschönen Adonis. Habe Gott Gnade mit ihm!

Es ist durchaus schade um den Tee und die Kekse. Professor Graham sieht aus wie der Typ Mann, dessen reguläre Mahlzeiten kompett aus schwarzem Kaffee bestehen, ohne Zucker, ohne Sahne. Hach. Für ihn würde Isaac sogar seine Kaffeepräferenzen verändern.

Und er ist nicht einmal der Einzige. Mel hat ihm seit Unterrichtsanfang bedeutungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen, diskret auf Professor Graham gezeigt und Isaac allein mit der Bewegung ihrer Augenbrauen obszöne Gedanken übermittelt.  
Und er hat Quinn, Nell und mindestens fünf andere dabei erwischt, wie sie Professor Grahams – zugegebenermaßen sehr beeindruckenden und verdammt heißen – Hintern bewunderten, als er die Fernbedienung für den Projektor fallen hat lassen und sich bücken musste, um sie aufzuheben.  
Isaac wird Vica überreden müssen, ihm ihre Notizen zu überlasen, da er den größten Teil des Unterrichts mit Tagträumen über Professor Grahams weiches, lockiges Haar verbracht hat. Als Lesbe wird sie wohl keine Probleme dabei gehabt haben, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Die Glückliche.

“Was ist dein Entwurf? Erzähl mir, wer du bist.”

Isaac wird unsanft aus seinen Tagträumen geweckt als Professor Grahams Laptop mit einem lauten Klick geschlossen wird. Oh. Es ist schon vorbei. Alle stehen auf um den Raum zu verlassen. Isaac lässt sich Zeit, hoffnungsvoll, dem Professor die eine oder andere Frage zu stellen – über die Aspekte, bei denen er zu abgelenkt war um mitzuschreiben.

“Die traurige, langweilige Wahrheit ist, dass diese Verbrechen normalerweise auf ein männliches Kontrollproblem reduziert werden können. Ich erwarte eine genauere Erklärung”, sagt Professor Graham, und packt seine Notizen und Ordner in seine Umhängetasche.

Also gut. Er schein der Typ Professor zu sein, der ein gutes Profiling schätzt – inklusive ausführlicher Diskussion. Isaac wird ihm das volle Maß seines Könnens beweisen – obwohl er Mel beneidet, die als Klassenbeste unübertroffen bleibt.

Er atmet tief ein, und geht langsam nach vorne. Ein paar andere Trainees versuchen, Professor Grahams Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber er würdigt sie keines Blickes. Stattdessen schaut er stur auf seine Tasche, die er immernoch einräumt. Er ist also schüchtern? Isaac mag das. Er öffnet seinen Mund. Ein charmantes “Professor?” liegt ihm schon auf dem Mund, als er einen glänzenden Ring an seiner linken Hand erblickt.

Oh verdammt. Verheiratet??? Mist. Stop. Rückzug!

Sein Mund fällt ihm zu und eine Welle der Enttäuschung packt sein Herz. Fast übersieht er Jack Crawford – heilige Scheiße, Jack Crawford – welcher den Raum betritt. Der Schwall and Studenten teilt sich erfürchtig und lässt ihn das Lehrerpult anstreben. Isaac dreht sich um und sieht Will Graham, der seine Brille aufsetzt – ein heißer Anblick. 

“Mr. Graham. Ich bin Special Agent Jack Crawford.”

“Wir haben uns schonmal getroffen.”

Isaac gönt sich einen letzten, schmachtenden Blick, bevor er sich umdreht und den anderen Schülern aus dem Unterrichtsraum folgt. Er überlegt sich, Mel heute Abend anzurufen, um ihre gemeinsame Trauer in billigem Vodka zu ertränken. Mal wieder.

_____________________________________________-

Franklyn nimmt allen seinen Mut zusammen. “Sind Sie verheiratet?”, fragt er schließlich, nachdem er die halbe Therapiestunde damit beschäftigt war, auf Dr. Lecters Hände zu schielen, die lässig auf seinen verschränkten Beinen lagen.

Dr. Lecter schwenkt seinen Blick nicht auf seine eigene Hand. “Ja”, ist seine simple Antwort.

Franklyn schweigt in der Hoffnung, dass Dr. Lecter seine Antwort ausführt. Tut er nicht. Franklyn räuspert sich. “Ist sie auch eine Psychologin?”, fragt er schließlich.

“Wie kommen Sie darauf?”

Franklyn lacht leise, jedoch entschlüpft seinem Rachen nur ein schwaches, raues Geräusch. Er war noch heiser durch den Nervenzusammenbruch am Anfang der Therapiestunde. “Nun ja, ich habe gehört, dass Ärzte gerne untereinander heiraten”

“Ach wirklich.”

“Ja”, sagt Franklyn nickend. “Verbündete in einem feindseligen Umfeld. Und wegen den langen Arbeitszeiten können sie wenig Zeit mit ihren Partnern verbringen, das schreckt viele ab, die nicht ebenfals im Gesundheitssektor arbeiten.” Franklyn verschränkt seine Hände und sieht auf die hohen Fenster des Büros. “Plus, man braucht viel emotionale Unterstützung, wenn man einen Patient verliert. Die meisten Menschen sehen nicht so vielen Leuten beim Sterben zu, für sie könnte es sehr schwer sein zu verstehen, wie hart es für ihren Partner ist wenn er seine Patienten nicht retten kann.”

“Die Sehnsucht, verstanden zu werdem, ist groß. Vor allem in Bezug auf den Partner.”

“Ja. Ich schätze mal, dass viele Ärzte zufriedener mit einem Partner sind, welcher die Härte des Berufs nachvollziehen kann.” Franklyn lehnt sich zurück. In einem Versuch Dr. Lecter zu immitieren, schlägt er seine Beine übereinander, Knöchel auf Knie, und legt die Hände in seinen Schoß.

“Sie scheinen sehr informiert.” Der Doktor legt eine Pause ein und neigt seinen Kopf leicht. “Medizin oder Soziologie?”

“Medizin”, gibt Franklyn zu. “Das sind meine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Dating. Es war immer schwer, meinen ehemaligen Freundinen zu erklären, dass man sich nicht einfach so frei nehmen kann. Weder an Weihnachten, noch an Thanksgiving. Und schon gar nicht am Jahrestag.” Er gibt ein kurzes, unsicheres Lachen von sich. Diese paar Jahre waren die Hölle.Hätte er die Wahl, würde er es nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollen.

Dr. Lecter studiert ihn für ein paar Momente. Sein durchdringender Blick bringt Franklyn dazu, aus Verlegenheit mit seinen Händen zu spielen. Gleichzeitig fühlt er sich privilegiert, die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Psychologen auf sich zu ziehen. 

“Sie wollten Psychologe werden. Jedoch haben Sie es nicht ausreichend durchdacht.”

Dies hätte aus dem Mund jedes anderen vorwurfsvoll und beleidigend geklungen. Aber bei Dr. Lecter hört es sich nur an wie eine Feststellung. Kalt und ohne Stellung zu beziehen, dennoch höflich und elegant. Der Tonfall, den Franklyn eines Tages erreichen will.

“Ich habe mein Studium abgebrochen”, gibt Franklyn offen zu. “Es war nicht mein Ding”.

“Wie sind Sie damit umgegangen?”

“Wie die meisten: Zunächst ziemlich schlecht. Ich habe mich wie ein Versager gefühlt. Aber ich habe etwas anderes gefunden, das ich mehr mag, und ich fühle mich deswegen nicht mehr schlecht”, sagt Franklyn und nickt aus Stolz auf seinen Fortschritt.

Die beiden verbringen den Rest der Stunde damit, über seine Studien, über seine zuletzt gelesenen Bücher, über die Kochkünste seiner Oma und über Kaffee zu reden. Franklyn kommt es so vor, als würde die Zeit nur so verfliegen. Die Konversation vereinnahmt seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen. Er mag es, mit Dr. Lecter zu reden. Er genießt es, wie angenehm die Themen von einem zum anderen Wechseln und er fühlt sich gut dabei, den Großteil der Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers zu erlangen.

Erst am Ende der Stunde, als Dr. Lecter aufsteht und der Ring im Licht schimmert, resalisiert Franklyn, dass Dr. Lecter seine Frage immernoch nicht beantwortet hat. “Also gut. Sind sie mit einer Psychologin verheiratet?”, fragt er, steht ebenfalls auf und folgt Dr. Lecter zur Türe.

Dr. Lecter dreht sich um, sieht ihn an und stoppt kurz vor der Türe. “Keine Psychologin, nein. Bildungssektor.”

“Oh, eine Lehrerin.” Das kam sehr unerwartet.

“Überrascht sie das?”

Franklyn verlagert sein Gewicht vom einen Fuß zum anderen. Er fühlt sich so, als hätte er Dr. Lecter verärgert. Es wäre sehr unangenehm, nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder zu einem anderen Psychologen überwiesen zu werden. Und er mag Dr. Lecter, ein aufmerksamer, kultivierter und gefasster Mann. All das, was Franklyn anstrebt. Er räuspert sich. “Nun ja, Lehrer ist natürlich ein nobler Beruf, aber ich habe offensichtlich eine Ärztin oder vielleicht eine Künstlerin erwartet.

Dr. Lecter sieht ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck an. “Manche würden sagen, dass unterrichten eine Kunst ist”, sagt er schließlich.

Es fühlt sich wie eine Warunung an. Oh Gott, Franklyn hofft innig, dass er ihn nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen hat. Er kann seinen Plan, sich mit Doktor Lecter anzufreunden, nicht schon in den Sand setzen, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat. “Da stimme ich ihnen zu”, sagt er sofort, in der Hoffnung Dr. Lecter zu schmeicheln. “Mit genügend Strenge kann man jeden dazu bringen, den Stoff zu lernen, aber Pädagogik liegt bei weitem nicht jedem. Es ist wie ein angeborenes Talent.”

“Ach wirklich?” Dr. Lecter legt seine Hand auf den Griff, ohne die Türe zu öffnen.

“Naja, das denke ich zumindest”

Dr. Lecter lächelt ihn zum Abschied an und Franklyn seufzt innerlich vor Erleichterung. Katastrophe erfolgreich vermieden. Dr. Lecter öffnet die Tür und geht einen Schritt beiseite um ihn zuerst herausgehen zu lassen. Franklyn erschreckt sich, als er direkt von einem großen, imposanten Mann gegrüßt wird.

“Dr. Lecter. Ich bin Special Agent Jack Crawford”, sagt der Mann und bietet ihm seine Hand an, welche Franklyn trotz seiner Verwirrung automatisch schüttelt.

“Ich hasse es, unhöflich zu sein, aber dies ist der private Ausgang, exklusiv für meine Patienten.”

Jack dreht sich gerade rechtzeitig, um Will zu sehen, der die Glastüre zu seinem Büro öffnet. Er bleibt stehen, als er Dr. Lecter sieht, der die Karte und die Fotos an der Wand studiert.

“Will, das ist Dr. Lecter -”

“Ich weiß.”

Dr. Lecter dreht sich um, er mustert Will. 

“Hallo, Will”, sagt er höflich mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln. Will antwortet ihm nicht, stattdessen nickt er kurz zurück und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle an Jacks Tisch, und stellt seine Kaffetasche auf dem Tisch ab.

“Dr. Lecter ist hier, um uns dabei zu helfen -”

“Ich weiß”, unterbricht ihn Will ein weiteres Mal.

Jack presst seine Lippen aufeinander und unterdrückt ein genervtes Seufzen. Er muss seine gefasste Erscheinung beibehalten, alleine schon für Dr. Lecter. Er wirft Will diskret einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der ihm die Hölle verspricht, sollte er sich nicht benehmen können. Will schaut betont gelangweilt weg und himmelt unauffällig. Nicht unauffällig genug. Jacks Augenbraue schießt hoch. Er atmet tief ein und wendet sich von seinem unkooperativen Agenten – Berater? – Bluthund? – ab, um Dr. Lecter über die Geständnisse zu ihnformieren, die sie am Morgen erhalten haben. 

Jack setzt sich wieder hin und bemerkt, dass Wills Augen immernoch auf Dr. Lecter ruhen, er starrt aufmerksam seinen Rücken an. Nun gut, zumindest ignoriert Will ihn nicht gänzlich. Es scheint kein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein. Dr. Lecter dreht sich zu ihnen und Jack deutet auf den anderen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. “Bitte, setzen sie sich.”

Sobald sich Dr. Lecter gesetzt hat, fragt Will: “Das FBI hat dich also angeheuert, um an meinem Profil zu arbeiten?”

Jack unterdrückt einen Seufzer. Das wird nicht funktionieren… Will macht schon Ärger bevor die Arbeit überhaupt angefangen hat. Jack öffnet seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Dr. Lecter unterbricht ihn. “So sieht es aus.”

Will lacht trocken. “Das kann ja spaßig werden” sagt er und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

“Will”, sagt Jack warnend.

Will wirft Dr. Lecter einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich zurücklehnt und seinen Kaffee mit beiden Händen umfasst. Es scheint, als hätte er sich fürs erste beruhigt. Gut. Vielleicht werden sie es sogar schaffen, Fortschritte in Bezug auf den aktuellen Fall zu erzielen.

Jack räuspert sich erneut. “Wegen den Geständnissen...”

Das schrille Klingeln eines Handys durchbricht die Stille des Raumes, gefolgt von einem sanften Stöhnen und dem Geraschel von Decken. Hannibals Hand schießt aus dem warmen Nest aus Daunen und bringt das Telefon an sein Ohr.

“Hallo”, sagt er ohne auf das Display zu schauen. Seine Stimme hört sich wach und frisch an. “Agent Crawford, guten Morgen. Nein, das ist okay. Keine Sorge.” Er schmeißt sich auf den Rücken, ein Arm über seine Augen geworfen. “Ja. Ja, das ist verständlich. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ja, natürlich. Ich werde die Nachricht weitergeben. Mein Vergnügen. Einen guten Tag, Agent Crawford.

Agent Crawford beendet den Anruf und Hannibal wirft das Telefon zurück auf das Nachtkästchen. Er bleibt für einige Momente regungslos liegen, und genießt den vertrauten, beruhigenden Geruch des Raumes. Die Decken links von ihm bewegen sich. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und rückt näher an das warme Bündel neben ihm. Er zieht etwas an der Decke, so dass sie Wills Kopf freigibt. Will stöhnt wieder und dreht sich von ihm weg, fest die Decken umarmend.

“Mmh… Was will er denn jetzt?”, fragt Will unverholen genervt, seine Stimme leise und heißer durch den Schlaf.

Hannibal kuschelt sich an Wills Rücken, das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an Wills sanften Nacken gepresst. Er legt einen Am über die Decken und zieht Will näher an sich. Will protestiert halbherzig gegen das extra Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, bleibt ansonsten aber ruhig liegen. Hannibal hebt seinen Kopf um Wills Haare zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder hinlegt. “Agent Crawford hat mich eben darüber informiert, dass er heute zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung muss. Du und ich gehen heute alleine auf Abenteuer,”

Will brummt schlaftrunken, und braucht ein bisschen um die Fakten zu verarbeiten. Hannibal sollte wahrscheinlich noch mindestens eine Stunde warten, bevor er mit ihm über irgendetwas redet. 

“Okay. Sehr gut. Perfekt”, sagt Will langsam, wieder kurz vorm einschlafen. Er atmet immer ruhiger und schon bald döst er wieder, sein Brustkorb hebt und sinkt sich langsam unter Hannibals Arm. 

Er dreht seinen Kopf um auf den Wecker auf dem Nachtkästchen zu schauen, und streichelt dann die Locken hinter Wills Ohr. “Es ist noch früh. Unser Flug nach Minnesota hebt erst in drei Stunden ab”, flüstert er. “Schlaf weiter, ich mache Frühstück.” Er hinterlässt einen weiteren Kuss auf Wills Kopf und macht sich bereit, aufzustehen.

Bevor er allerdings weit kommen kann, greift Will Hannibals Arm und zieht ihn zurück zu sich. Bevor er Will auch nur ansehen kann, drückt ihn dieser mit dem Bauch zuerst auf die Matratze. Hannibal versucht sich mit den Ellebogen aufzusetzen, aber Will legt sich auf seinen Rücken und drückt ihn zurück aufs Bett.

“Du bleibst genau da wo du bist, Hannibal”, sagt er und knabbert sanft an Hannibals Ohr.

________________________________________________________________

“Ja, sie nehmen Sachen mit”, flüstert Dixie Kim via Handy zu. Dixie wirft über ihre Schulter einen Blick auf “Curls” und “Cheekbones”, die sich durch dutzende Boxen an Unterlagen wühlen und unzählige Dokumente durchblättern. Es wird die Hölle, die Berge an Formularen zu sortieren, wenn sie fertig sind. Falls dann überhaupt noch etwas übrig sein wird. Sie haben bereits ein Drittel der Boxen beiseitegestellt, um sie mitzunehmen. “Nein, sie haben nicht gesagt – ja können sie.” Auf Kims Wunsch hin dreht sie sich zu den beiden Männern und fragt “Wie heißen Sie nochmal?”

Keiner der beiden antwortet. Sie schauen sie nicht einmal an. Dixie ist kurz davor, sie aus ihrem Büro zu werfen, FBI hin oder her. Curls schnappt sich ein weiteres Resignastionsschreiben und inspiziert es für einen Moment. “Garrett Jacob Hobbs?”

Cheekbones dreht sich um und sieht ihn an.

“Einer unserer Rohrverleger”, sagt Dixie. Sie deutet auf die Box neben Curls Hürften. “Die sind alle mit Kündigungsschreiben gefüllt. Die Installeurgesellschaft verlangt sie.”  
Sie dreht sich kurz um und flüstert “Ich rufe dich später an” in ihr Handy. Trotz Kims “Warte, warte, warte!” legt sie auf. Dieser kleiner Vorfall wird sich wie ein Waldbrand durch ihren Freundeskreis ziehen. Und das voraussichtlich innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten. Vielleicht war es doch keine so brilliante Idee, Kim anzurufen…

“Hat Mr. Hobbs eine Tochter?”, fragt Curls ohne sie anzusehen.

Dixie zuckt mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht.” Fast jeder Arbeiter hier ist verheiratet und hat Kinder, also wahrscheinlich schon. Aber die Familienangelegenheiten der Angestellten sind nicht ihre Angelegennheit.

Cheekbones tritt näher an Curls heran, ihre Schultern berühren sich. Er lehnt sich vor um das Dokument zu lesen. Curls streift seine Berührung nicht ab. “Das ist er”, sagt er leise zu Cheekbones, der nur nickt. Curls richtet sich auf und sieht sie an, schaut aber an ihren Augen vorbei. “Haben Sie die Adresse von Mr. Hobbs?”

Das Grundstück der Hobbs ist ein Schlachtfeld.

Beverly kritzelt die letzten Details der Zeugenaussage auf ihrem Notizblock nieder. Der Mann steht unter Schock, seine Aussage ist von Verwirrung gekennzeichnet. Wie die anderen Berichte, die sie bisher gesammelt hat. Der Mann spricht zu Ende, er ist fertig – richtig fertig. Sie dankt ihm, spricht ihm Mut zu und überlässt den Rest der Arbeit dem städtischen Polizisten.

Sie schaut sich auf dem Grundstück um. Jack steht nah der Haustüre und schreit Befehle herum. Für einen kurzen Moment bemitleide sie die Polizisten, die jedes Mal wenn Jacks scharfe Stimme ertönt vor Angst zittern. Jimmy und Z sind nirgends zu sehen, entweder sind sie immernoch im Haus oder irgendwo hinter der Barikade an Polizeiautos.

Dr. Lecter läuft neben der Krankentrage auf der Abigail Hobbs liegt – noch am Leben, noch bei Bewusstsein. Die Notarzthelfer schieben sie durch den Vorgarten in Richtung des Notarztwagens. Armes Mädchen. Im einen Moment frühstückt sie glücklich mit ihren Elterm, im Nächsten ist sie ein Waise und liegt in ihrem eigenen Blut. Und es wird nur schlimmer werden, sobald die Presse davon Wind bekommt.

Ein bisschen weiter weg steht Will neben den Polizisten. Er sieht schlecht aus. Ohne Regung, bleich und stumm. Seine Hände sind voller Blut und ein paar Tropfen sind noch auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Brille. Er schaut ausdruckslos in die Ferne. Und Beverly kennt diese Mimik, sie hat sie schon viel zu oft auf den Gesichtern viel zu vieler ihrer Kollegen gesehen. So sehen sie aus kurz bevor sie zusammenbrechen. Beverly geht auf ihn zu um ihm warme Worte anzubieten. Sie will das neue Teammitglied nicht so früh schon verlieren. 

Bevor sie jedoch zu ihm gelangt, sieh sie Dr Lecter, welcher, während die Sanitäter die Krankenliege in den Wagen laden, zu Will stößt. Er steht nah an Will, legt seine Hand auf Wills Unterarm und lehnt sich zu ihm bis ihre Köpfe nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Sie reden leise miteinander, bis Will nickt und sich von Doctor Lecter sanft in den Krankenwagen ziehen lässt.

Die Sanitäter schließen die Türen.

Jack schwenkt sein Weinglas, seine Augen starren abwesend auf das knisternde Feuer.

Was mit dem Minnesota Shrike passiert ist war ein Desaster. Er hätte an dem Tag nicht im Gericht sein sollen. Er hätte bei den Hobbs sein müssen. Will hätte dem Shrike nicht allein gegenüberstehen dürfen. Er trinkt einen kleinen Schluck Wein.

Wenigstens ist Abigail Hobbs noch am Leben. Sobald sie aufwacht, wird er jemanden zu ihr schicken müssen um sie zu befragen. Jack muss herausfinden, ob sie mit ihrem Vater gejagt hat. Er könnte Will schicken. Falls dieser noch Teil seines Teams sein wird, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht… 

“Ich mache mir Sorgen um Will”, sagt er leise. “Er scheint sehr aufgewühlt zu sein, dadurch was mit Garrett Jacob Hobbs passiert ist. Jack schaut zur Seite, er versucht Dr. Lecters Gesicht zu entziffern, aber der Mann ist eine Wand. Auf seinem Gesicht befindet sich nichts, abgesehen von einer Maske an Freundlichkeit.

Dr. Lecter hebt sein Glas, riecht bedächtig am Wein und fängt an, mit kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. “Das musst du nicht”, sagt er ruhig und stellt sein Glas wieder ab. Etwas nahe an Zärtlichkeit erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. “Will geht es gut.”

“Hast du ihn in der Zwischenzeit gesehen?”, fragt Jack und zieht seine Augenbrauen zweifelnd hoch.

“Ja. Wir haben ein paar Abende damit verbracht, über das Geschehene zu reden. Er ist aufgewühlt, wie es jeder in dieser Situationwäre. Aber er wird wieder.”

“Ich wusste nicht, dass er dein Patient ist.”

“Ist er nicht. Wir unterhalten uns nur.”

Jack blinzelt einmal, zweimal, etwas erstaunt. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Will sich mit Dr. Lecter verstehen würde. Ihr erstes Treffen in seinem Büro verlief zwar nicht schlecht, aber eben auch nicht sonderlich gut. Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Wein und denkt nach. Insgesamt gesehen ist es nicht weiter verwundrlich, dass sie nach dem Debakel um den Minnesotea Shrike Freunde wurden. Zusammen über eine traumatisches Erlebnis zu reden bringt Menschen zusammen und sie könnten sich gegenseitig helfen.

Aber die Freundschaft der beiden ist hier nicht das Problem. Er kam zu Hannibal, um Wills mentale Gesundheit zu besprechen.

Jack räuspert sich so leise wie er kann. Was nicht sehr leise ist. “Ich befürchte, dass er Hobbs zu nahe kam. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass er eine Therapie benötigt.

Die Zärtlichkeit verschwand hinter Dr. Lecters Wand und eine professionelle, klinische Art kam stattdessen zu Tage. “Du hast ihn nicht gebrochen, falls das deine Sorge war.”

Jack unterdrückt einen erleichterten Seufzer. Gut. Diese Rückversicherung ist gut. Es ist gut, das von jemand andere zu hören. Jack könnte keine weitere Verluste in seinem Team ertragen.

“Der Prüfungsausschus hat seiner Rückkehr in die Ermittlungsarbeit zugestimmt. Jedoch empfehle ich eine psychische Evaluation.” Er plante, Dr. Lecter darum zu bitten, da Alanas Beziehung mit Will zu tief geht. Aber es sieht so aus, als wäre Dr. Lecter was Will angeht nicht so unparteiisch wie er dachte. Er wird jemand anderen finden müssen. 

“Das wird nicht nötig sein. Will ist einsatzbereit. Und bei gesundem Verstand.” Seine Stimme ist fest und entschlossen, seine Einschätzung wirkt selbstbewusst. Zumindest etwas, an das Jack glauben kann.

Aber er muss hart bleiben. “Ich möchte trotzdem, dass er die Untersuchung durchgeht.”

Dr. Lecter denkt einen Moment nach, schwenkt sein Weinglas abwesend und starrt in den Kamin. Das Feuer wirft flickernde Schatten über seine scharfen Gesichtszüge. “Es wäre nur eine Formalität. Aber ich kann eine Kollegin empfehlen, falls du eine zweite Meinung hören willst.”

Jack nickt, Erleichterung durchströmt ihn. “Dafür wäre ich sehr dankbar.”

Will liegt auf der Sofa im Arbeitszimmer, seine Beine auf Hannibals Oberschenkeln, während Hannibal am anderen Ende des Sofas sitzt und auf seinem Tablet liest. Will unterdrückt ein Gähnen als er eine Seite seines Buches umblättert.

“Jack macht sich Sorgen um dich”, sagt Hannibal beiläufig.

Will sieht nicht von seinem Buch auf. “Ach”, sagt er, seine Stimme ausdruckslos und desinteressiert. Die Wörter fangen an, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Vielleicht sollte er zurück in sein Haus in Wolf Trap und schlafen.

“Er denkt, dass du dich in Therapie begeben solltest. Nach allem, was mit Garrett Jacob Hobbs passiert ist.”

Will setzt sich auf um Hannibal anzusehen. “Wirklich? Was hast du ihm gesagt?”, fragt er vorwurfsvoll.

“So wie du dich verhalten hast… das hat ihm mehr mitgeteilt als ich es könnte.”

“Naja, es soll ja so aussehen als wäre es das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden getötet habe. Da muss ich meinen Teil spielen.” Will zuckt mit den Schultern und legt sich wieder hin um weiter zu lesen. Vielleicht hat er es wirklich etwas übertrieben wenn Jack denkt, dass er professionelle Hilfe braucht.

“Und jetzt denkt er, dass du ungeeignet für aktive Ermittlungsarbeit bist”

Ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln droht sich auf seinen Lippen breit zu machen, er tut sein Bestes um es hinter seinem Buch vor Hannibal zu verbergen. “Mmm. Man kann Gästen kein zerbrochenes Geschirr servieren, richtig?” Hannibals Beobachtung, dass Jack ihn wie feinstes chinesisches Geschirr benutzt, kam der Realität erschreckend nahe. Will mochte das. Und er ist froh, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der bemerkt, dass Jack ihn wie ein Kind behandelt. Oder ein wertvolles Haustier, das man an der kurzen Leine halten muss. Er ist ungeduldig, den Tag zu sehen, an dem er Jack beweisen wird, dass er auch Zähne hat und weiß wie man sie benutzt.

Hannibal legt sein Tablet auf Wills Knien ab. Er lässt seine Hand langsam an Wills Oberschenkel entlang gleiten. Will genießt die Berührung. “Würde er davor zurückschrecken, dich in die Feldarbeit zu schicken wenn er denkt, dass du fragil bist?”

Will blättert um bevor er antwortet. “Nein, ich bezweifle das. Er hat nichts aus dem Vorfall mit Miriam Lass gelernt”, sagt er und fängt Hannibals wandernde Hand in seiner eigenen ein und hält sie fest. “Er wird alle seine Ponys ins Getümmel werfen, wenn es das passende Mittel ist um den Ripper zu fangen. Mich eingeschlossen.” Jack kann genauso waghalsig wie Will und Hannibal sein wenn es um den Ripper geht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er der Kopf der Abteilung ist. Man würde denken, dass solch eine Position ein Minimum an gesundem Menschenverstand voraussetzt.

“Du bist nicht eines seiner Ponys.”

“Technisch gesehen schon. Ich habe sogar eine Plaktette” Will grreift automatisch in seine Jackentasche, nur um zu realisieren dass er sie gar nicht anhat. Er braucht dringend Schlaf. “Sobald der Ausschuss mich wieder für die Feldarbeit freigibt wird er mich jedes Mal wenn er eine Leiche findet aus meinem Unterrichtsraum ziehen.

Hannibal runzelt seine Stirn. “Das geht nicht. Deine Schüler brauchen ihren Professor.”

Will lacht freudlos. “Sag du ihm das.” Vielleicht würde Jack auf Hannibal hören. Er scheint mehr auf seine Meinung zu geben als auf Wills oder die von irgendjemand anderem. Oh, und auf Alana hört er auch. Muss ein Psychologen Ding sein. Will legt sein Buch auf seine Brust ab und sieht Hannibal an. “Das Prüfungskommitee wird morgen seinen Entschluss treffen. Sie werden mir die Feldarbeit erlauben. Warte nur ab, er wird während meiner Präsentation in den Unterrichtsraum einfallen und mich mit sich ins Labor ziehen.

Hannibal summt und wandert mit seinen Fingern über Wills Schienbein. Er schaltet sein Tablet aus und legt es auf den Tisch, da Will seine Beine bewegt und es herunterzufallen droht. “Du wirst nicht so schnell zurück auf dem Feld sein. Jack hat um eine psychische Evaluation gebeten.”

Was zur Hölle.

Will lässt Hannibals Hand fallen und stützt sich auf seine Ellebogen, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Sein Buch rutscht seinen Bauch entland und Hannibal fängt es auf um es neben seinem Tablet auf den Tisch zu legen. 

“Eine psychische Evaluation? Ernsthaft?” Hannibal nickt. Will stößt einen langen, müden Seufzer aus und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken um an die Decke zu schauen. Ein Fall, und Will ist schon durch mit Jack. Er fragt sich, wie lange er noch Teil seines Teams bleiben wird. Vielleicht sollte er bei Beratung bleiben. Er hebt seinen Kopf wieder um Hannibal anzusehen. “Ja gut. Was auch immer. Stell mir dein okay aus und wir sind fertig.”

“Ich habe Bedelia empfohlen.”

Will erstarrt, seine Augen weit offen. Sie starren sich für einen langen Moment an. Das knisternde Feuer ist das einzige Geräusch und erzeugt orangene, tanzdende Lichteffekte um sie herum.

“Hast du nicht.”

“Doch.”

“Nein.”

“Doch.”

“Hannibal!”

“Will.”

Sie starren sich für einige Sekunden weiter an. Dann seufzt Will und lässt sich grummelnd zurück auf das Sofa fallen. Er geht in seine Erinnerungen durch, sucht nach einem Grund warum Hannibal ihm das antut. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden etwas besonders unhöfliches getan zu haben. In der letzten Woche? Nein. Im letzten Monat? Auch nicht. Er überlegt, ob Hannibal einfach nur so ein Arschloch ist, bis - “Ist es wegen Winston? Oh Hannibal, wie kleinlich kannst du sein?”

“Es ist nicht wegen deinem neuen Streuner. “

Will zieht langsam, sehr langsam, eine skeptische Augenbrauen hoch.

Hannibal nimmt wieder Wills Hand und führt sie zu seinem Mund, um einen langen Kuss auf Wills Fingern zu hinterlassen. “Sei versichert, dass ich es auch vorgezogen hätte, deine psychologische Evaluation selbst vorzunehmen -”

“Dann mach das doch”

“-aber hier liegt offensichtlich ein Interessenkonflikt vor”, beendet Hannibal seinen Satz und lässt Wills Hand los, um wieder über seinen Oberschenkel zu streichelt.

Oh. Oh, ja, richtig. Ein schelmisches Lächeln taucht auf Wills Lippen auf, Ärger vorübergehend vergessen. “Was Jack nicht weiß, macht Jack nicht heiß.”

“Er wird es früher oder später herausfinden.”  
Will schnaubt. “Hoffentlich eher später. Jetzt weiß er aber zumindest noch nichts.”

“Du magst es wirklch, den armen Onkel Jack zu quälen.”

“Lustig, dass du das sagst.”

Hannibal lächelt ihn an und drückt Wills Beine auseinander. Er lehnt sich zu ihm herunter um sich zwischen sie zu setzen. 

Bevor Hannibals Brustkorb seinen eigenen berührt, drückt Will ihn mit beiden Händen weg. “Schau mal auf die Uhr. Ich sollte nach Wolf Trap zurückkehren. Mit meinen Hunden und Winston”, sagt er mit Nachdruck und schwingt seine Beine von der Couch um aufzustehen.

Hannibal stürzt sich auf ihn, packt Wills Tallie mit beiden Armen und hebt ihn mit Leichtigkeit über seine Schulter, was ihm sowohl Ärger als auch Belustigung von Will einbringt. “Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Will, sagt er über den Klang von Wills klarem Lachen. Er verlässt das Arbeitszimmer, macht auf dem Weg nach draußen das Licht aus und steigt die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf.


End file.
